SpongeBob SquarePants (Post Sequel Era, 2015-Present)
The Post Sequel Era refers to the latter half of Season 9 after the second movie onwards. For the whole series, see SpongeBob SquarePants. Why This Era Rocks # Mostly brings back the charm of the classic era after its dark age during Seasons 6-8, with some aspects being a bit different. # Stephen Hillenburg returned as executive producer after his departure from the series after the first movie and remained as an executive producer until his death on November 26, 2018. # Along with Hillenburg, other crew members from the classic era return, like Sherm Cohen, Zeus Cervas and Kaz. # Much better writing and storylines than that of Seasons 6-8. # The new animation is a major step up from that of previous seasons as it is a lot more colorful, zany and fluid. # The revised character designs are impressive. # The voice acting is still great. # Clever, self aware humor, just like the classic era and even Seasons 4-5. # This era has tons of creativity put into it, such as by using episode concepts that haven't been done before (some that you wouldn't even expect to be in SpongeBob). Even if the show has been going on for 2 decades now, it still hasn't run out of ideas. # Characters who got flanderized during Seasons 6-8 have had their original personalities restored in this era. # Has tons of good/great episodes like in the classic era and even Seasons 4-5, such as "Mimic Madness", "My Leg!", "Karen's Virus", "Doodle Dimension", "Lost in Bikini Bottom", "Feral Friends", "The Krusty Bucket", "Unreal Estate", "The Nitwitting", "Tutor Sauce", "Mind the Gap", "FarmerBob", "What's Eating Patrick?", "Mermaid Pants", "Pat the Horse", "Plankton Gets the Boot", "Insecurity Guards", "Patrick! The Game", "Burst Your Bubble", "Whirly Brains" (depending on your view), "Sharks vs. Pods", "Dirty Bubble Returns", "Mall Girl Pearl", "SpongeBob in Randomland", "Bulletin Board", "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?", "Handemonium", "Pineapple Invasion", "Old Man Patrick", "Sandy's Nutty Nieces", "Gary & Spot", "The Krusty Bucket", "Broken Alarm", "Spin the Bottle", "Life Insurance", "Squid Noir", "Scavenger Pants", "Fun-Sized Friends", "Sold!", "The Executive Treatment", "Squid Plus One", "Moving Bubble Bass", "Appointment TV", "King Plankton" and the list goes on. # SpongeBob's voice has returned to it's normal pitch since Season 3 (even after Season 7). # The new HD theme song is great. # The title and time cards are still good. # Return of some classic characters who were absent for years, such as Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot and Bubble Bass. # Some great songs, such as "Who Am I?", Kung Fu Rock" and "My Leg Is In Love!" # Lots of references to the classic era. #* The pictures of SpongeBob and Patrick on their badges in "FarmerBob" is a reference to their poses in "Mid-Life Crustacean". #* Mr. Krabs' first dollar from "Wet Painters" makes an appearance in "Bottle Burglars". #* The "Squidward Smells" graffiti from "Sailor Mouth" appears in "Mall Girl Pearl" and "The Nitwitting". #* Flashbacks from some classic episodes ("Plankton!", "Welcome to the Chum Bucket", "The Algea's Always Greener", "F.U.N." and "Plankton's Army" are shown in "Karen's Virus". #* In "Scavenger Pants", when SpongeBob and Patrick see the Badlands, they make the same surprised faces they make in the first movie. #* Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat from the first movie appears in "Patnocchio" and "The Goofy Newbie". #* The Tattletale Strangler from "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" and Dennis from the first movie appear on posters in "Call the Cops". #* Rock Bottom and the angler fish from "Rock Bottom" return in "Out of the Picture". # This era relies on anything to be entertaining, such as modernism, realism, slapstick, meta humor and even the charm of the classic era. Bad Qualities # The former half of Season 9 (while an improvement over Seasons 6-8) is okay, but not great. # There are some occasional bad episodes, such as "Ink Lemonade" (the worst episode of this era so far; some fans even consider it to be the worst episode of the series), "Cuddle E. Hugs", "The Fish Bowl", "Sanctuary!", "Sportz?" (depending on your view), "Out of the Picture" and "The Ballad of Filthy Muck" (depending on your view). # While great, Season 11 has tons of weird, over the top and cringe worthy facial expressions on the characters. # Stephen Hillenburg sadly passed away on November 26, 2018. # Because of Stephen Hillenburg passing away, some fans are worried that the series will go through another dark age since Seasons 6-8. Thankfully, that hasn't happened so far. # Season 9 took a really long time to air. It premiered in July 2012 and didn't end until approximately five years later in February 2017. # Like the classic era, there can be some adult jokes implemented at times, including Mr. Krabs twerking and Plankton saying "get b**t", though not nearly as much as the classic era. Category:2010's Programs Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Stop-Motion Category:Slapstick shows Category:Nickelodeon (Asia) Category:Seasons Category:Ongoing Shows Category:Big Kids and Teens Shows Category:I Don't like Sad, Pain, Crying, Weeping, Hurts, Screaming, Unconscious, and Depressed Male Heroes Shows